N (Pokémon Tales)
N, full name Natural Harmonia Gropius, is a character in the Pokémon Tales franchise, debuting in Pokémon Tales: N. He serves an antagonistic role, wanting to free all Pokémon from human possession. He is later revealed to be king of Team Plasma. Appearance N is young adult with long green hair covered by a ball cap walks towards him. He’s wears a white jacket with a black shirt underneath it, and beige pants. He has sweatbands on his wrist, and a void cube hanging by his belt. As he is not a Pokémon Trainer, he has no Pokéballs on his belt. Persona N is adamantly against humans owning Pokémon, considering the relationship "toxic" for Pokémon. He desires to rescue all Pokémon and encourages Pokémon to leave their trainers. He is naive about Pokémon emotions, and is genuinely confused when Pokémon don't want to be released. Due to his beliefs, he is not a Pokémon Trainer. However, he can understand what Pokémon are saying and communicate with them. In situations where he is forced to battle another trainer, he asks wild Pokémon to help him in battle. He is inexperienced in battle and has difficulty connecting with the Pokémon he uses. As his encounters increase with Ian's group, he becomes stronger in battle. Despite his opinion on how trainers are bad, he has shown growing in understanding of the care needed. This is shown when he let Iris keep a newly hatched Scraggy, knowing that it would be bad to separate it from its "mama." If he understands that a person isn't trying to catch a Pokémon then he is relatively friendly towards them. Despite this he doesn't necessarily act in a Pokémon's preferred interest. When releasing Zorua back to the wild, he didn't take into account that Zorua wanted to stay with him, stating that he couldn't have a "toxic" relationship with a Pokémon. N is in truth the King of Team Plasma. When the situation demands it, he can be forceful to enforce his will. All in Team Plasma respect and obey him, with him being seen as the hero or savior of the region. Sometime after his return to this position, he received harsher, more radical viewpoints on trainers. He now sees everything in a toxic manner again, thinking connoisseurs are fake and willingly attacks people he sees as harming Pokémon. His views go so far that he targets Alder, the champion, when he is visiting a gravesite, blaming him for a Pokémon's death by simply owning it. N successfully summoned Reshiram, which instantly upheld N's version of the truth. Reshiram takes all of N's views to the most extreme, acting on the tendency to attack humans. This led to significantly burning Ian. This cold attack left N horrified and conflicted. Despite having the power to shape the world as he fits he is reluctant to use it. This is show when he restrains Reshiram's more violent tendencies. He is able to be fierce enough that Reshiram respects and obeys him. Pokémon On Hand Befriended Appearances Pokémon Tales: N * Vs. Pidove * Vs. Woobat * Vs. Tepig * Vs. Tympole * Vs. Sewaddle * Vs. Sigilyph * Vs. Ferrothorn * Vs. Zorua * Seed of Reality * Vs. Galvantula * Vs. Lilligant * Vs. Deerling * Vs. Ferroseed and Boldore and Klink * Vs. Lampent * Vs. Cofagrigus * Vs. Reshiram * Vs. Seismitoad * Vs. Mienfoo * Vs. Bisharp * Vs. Haxorus * Vs. Yamask * Vs. Seven Sages * Vs. Zekrom * Vs. Hydreigon Trivia * N is 18 upon his debut. * N was chosen to be the namesake for PT:N due to all the events of the series, both in storyline and character development, stems from N's actions. * N has a unique relationship with all the main characters, each of them influencing him differently. ** Ian is the trainer that N fears. He is the one who agrees with him yet directly opposes him, forcing him to fight for his ideals. *** As Ian is revealed to be the chosen champion of Zekrom, this makes Ian the only one possible of standing up to his rule. ** Rui is the type of trainer that proves him right. Her treatment of Pokémon is the image of how he perceives all trainers. ** Iris is the type of trainer that opposes his viewpoint. Her persona of befriending Pokémon shows that humans and Pokémon can live together. ** Cilan is the type of trainer that represents the system he is opposed to. As a gym leader, he objects to him encouraging trainers to battle and possibly abuse their Pokémon. *** At the same time, Cilan serves as a Pokémon Connoisseur, who is trained in finding compatability between human and Pokémon. This ability allows Cilan to understand Pokémon as well as N can, creating tension in his view that his opinion is right. * N's shift in personality throughout the series is based off the influences around him. Before the series, he had sources of influence that shaped his viewpoint. In his earlier episodes he traveled the world alone, wanting to experience it for himself, leaving him to experience influence from Ian and the others. Upon returning to his station as Plasma King, however, those negative influences took hold once again, more radical than before. Category:Characters Category:Trainers Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokemon Tales characters Category:Trainers from Unova Category:Dioga beta